This invention relates generally to game apparatus and more particularly to game apparatus for forming words with pieces individually marked with letters of the alphabet.
Various game apparatus exist which include a perforated two-sided game board vertically positionable between two playing stations and a plurality of playing pieces insertable through the openings in the board. Each playing piece has opposite sides bearing some distinctive mark, such as a letter of the alphabet, and when a playing piece is placed through a game board opening, its marked sides are visible to players viewing either game board side. According to rules of games playable with such apparatus, players at each station take turns placing a number of playing pieces into the board openings with the object of forming a chain or word along a series of openings with the marks on the sides of the pieces facing his playing station. Game apparatus, as described above, and a corresponding set of game rules are set out in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,427,028 and 3,506,267.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a new and improved word game apparatus including as part of the apparatus a vertically positionable two-sided game board and pieces insertable through the board. Word games which may be played with the apparatus of this invention are intellectually stimulating and are likely to increase a player's vocabulary.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game apparatus which includes a plurality of playing pieces each having visibly distinguishable opposite end surfaces.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a game apparatus which includes a stand for supporting the game board in a vertical position and for holding the playing pieces until the pieces are needed for placement in the board during a game.